Color processing is known as a type of image processing for image signals.
Color processing is processing known as display color transformation, color gamut transformation, and memory color correction, for example. Display color transformation is processing for adjusting the overall tone of the image signal, and for example is processing for adjusting the brightness of the image signal or processing for adjusting to give a specific effect to the image signal (such as film-like processing). Color gamut transformation is processing that is performed in order to reproduce and display an image signal in a fixed color space on a device for inputting/outputting image signals, and for example includes processing known as gamut mapping. Memory color correction is processing for adjusting a specific color, such as the color of sky, skin, or green foliage in the image signal, to fit memory.
Image processing devices that independently adjust each one of a plurality of properties of the image signal when executing these color processing operations are known (for example, see Japanese Patent Number 2936080). As shown in FIG. 22, with this image processing device it is possible to independently adjust the hue, vividness and brightness of two specific memory colors. Specifically, with this image processing device, six adjustment knobs are provided, and these are independently actuated to effect color adjustment. In addition to this image processing device, other devices with which the red, green, and blue colors of an image signal can be adjusted independently are known.